A Long Time Coming
by rainchecks
Summary: After all is said and done, Phoenix is fully convinced that he's still in love with Iris. But when his heart gets broken, Phoenix finds himself on a strange journey that leads him to something even better and unexpected. Maya x Phoenix. Spoilers for T&T. Rated T for language and suggestive themes.
1. A Heartbreak

_I'm a long time shipper of Phoenix and Maya: this fanfic is a chapter by chapter short story that will probably include a couple of one-shots in it. This begins shortly after the final case in Trials & Tribulations and spans over a time period lasting a few months, no longer than a year. _

_Major spoilers for T&T. Minimal spoilers for AJ much later. Please enjoy (:  
_

* * *

The clock on the wall of the detention center ticked loudly in what would otherwise be complete silence, thick between Phoenix and Iris. They sat like this a lot, saying nothing, when they no longer had anything else to contribute to their small talk. Visiting hours for them often became this way: quiet. But Phoenix didn't mind it. He'd continue to come. With nothing else left to say, Iris would cast her eyes downward, bashfully, her hands folded into her lap. She was an angel. An angel separated by a wall of glass; Phoenix wished he could hold her again. He missed the feel of having his arms wrapped around something so serene and breathtaking.

Looking at her now, Phoenix was knew. He was completely and utterly sure. Even after all these years, he was still irrevocably in love with Iris.

"Iris," he said. She looked up startled: her name sounded like a shout after the long silence. Phoenix smiled kindly and Iris' eyes softened. "Feenie," she replied.

"Do you know why I keep visiting you?"

Iris hesitated. "I believe I do."

Phoenix's heartbeat was starting to feel a little stronger. _She understands_, he thought, somewhat terrified. _She knows how I feel for her still_. He sought her eyes desperately. Iris was staring into her lap again. Phoenix frowned.

"Iris," he said again and she grimaced. Picking up on her physical reaction, he waited for her to say something.

"Phoenix, you should...stop," she managed.

Phoenix froze. Did she just call him "Phoenix"? He tried not to appear as shaken as he was on the inside.

"What? Stop what, visiting you?"

Iris cast her eyes down again. The angel's frame was now stiff and rigid. "I can't continue to watch you wait for me," she managed at last.

Phoenix was dumbfounded. What he was hoping to be an adult conversation about what he honestly believed to be mutual feelings of love and affection had rapidly escalated to…his worst nightmare.

He took a moment to collect his thoughts. "Iris, what if I want to wait for you?"

"You can't—"

"What about everything we ever were?!"

Immediately after he said it, Phoenix clamped his jaw shut, his face flushing_, _humiliated that he just pulled that card out. _Like a teenage girl, _he thought tiredly.

Iris smiled and Phoenix blushed furiously: she was so impossibly tranquil while on the inside, his stomach was doing somersaults. Iris waited a moment for him to calm down a little.

"Feenie. The happiest six months of my life were spent with you. But we can never be with each other the same way we were before... Even when I look at you now, I can't meet your eyes without it torturing me, in some degree."

"Don't tell me you feel guilty for Dahlia's crimes," Phoenix muttered. "You can't keep taking the blow for her: nothing that ever happened was any of your fault."

"I'm in jail, Phoenix."

"To protect Maya!" he countered angrily. "From Dahlia! And what happened six years ago was all because of _her_, not you—"

"Stop trying to compromise my sins!" she cut off speedily. She stared him down, her eyes fiery. Phoenix became aware that he was half out of his chair and his fists were clenched. He eased back down and warily relaxed his hands.

"Since when did you have such a temper?" Iris asked warily but in a kind voice.

"Since the woman I love started to push me away," he replied flatly. Hurt immediately flooded her face.

"Too much has changed since we dated," she said quietly. "You know it can't work out."

A long painful silence preceded, a much stronger silence than any other that had transpired between them.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't still in love with you," she admitted finally. Phoenix looked at her sorrowfully, longingly. "But you were never mine to have," she insisted. "_She_ needs you now, not me."

Phoenix refused to clarify who Iris was implying because they both knew who she was talking about.

This was not happening.

"Don't you love her?" Iris offered further.

_I love YOU. _Phoenix thought crossly, but held his tongue.

"When you arrived to Hazakura Temple with her, I could have sworn she was your girlfriend."

"It's a common mistake," he replied stiffly.

"Why isn't she your girlfriend?"

Getting this kind of interrogation from Iris, about Maya of all people, was making him extremely irritated extremely fast. Iris had just rejected him. The situation was already bad enough as it was. Why the ridiculous follow up?

"You're the one I want, not her!" he snapped. "Maya is my employee, she's seven years younger than me, and she's the sister of my mentor for Chrissake…!"

Iris was unshaken by his anger. "Feenie…" she said softly, coyly. "It sounds to me like you're creating a defense."

Phoenix clamped his jaw shut abruptly, his face hot again. Iris had so swiftly stunned him she could be a lawyer herself if she wanted. She took the opportunity to press her case.

"Don't tell me Miss Fey doesn't mean something special to you," she challenged.

Phoenix was growing more flustered and angry by the minute. Iris hardly knew Maya, she was way out of line to be saying these kind of things. And hearing this bullshit from the woman of his affections was like a knife in the heart. However, this interrogation was unexpectedly putting him on pins and needles…

"Maya…means the world to me."

Iris said nothing.

"—She's one of my best friends," he added firmly.

"You ran across a burning bridge for her."

"I was caught in the moment."

Iris' eyebrows raised. Phoenix's shoulders slackened.

"Fine," he huffed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "She may not be _one _of my best friends…She's…my best friend." He pointed at Iris defiantly, gritting his teeth. "But you're in no position to even suggest that what the two of us feel for each other is even remotely similar to what Maya and I have." He grinned. "True, she's my loyal assistant and I fell forty feet into frigid waters to try and save her. But that's pretty weak as far as a prosecution goes, one could easily argue that I'm mentally insane, not madly in love."

Iris laughed, the sound bringing a smile to his face. For a split second he completely forgot about the argument.

"Can I object?" Iris asked. She was smiling now, genuinely, and she looked absolutely beautiful. Phoenix was mesmerized.

"By all means."

"The bridge isn't my only evidence I have to support my case."

"The prosecution is bluffing."

"Not at all. In fact, I'd like to make a formal accusation." Tilting her head up, Iris looked pointedly into Phoenix's eyes. "The prosecution accuses Phoenix Wright of having romantic feelings for Maya Fey."

Phoenix was downright stupefied. Iris' forwardness had now gone a step too far.

"There's no evidence of such a thing," he said lowly, his heart aching for Iris' love more than ever.

"But I have eyewitness testimony," she claimed, leaning forward towards the glass that separated them. "I've seen the way you look at her, Feenie," she said gently. "I've seen you look at me that same way. And I'm sure I'm not the only one of your friends' whose noticed. Why do you think people mistake you for a couple so often?" Phoenix said nothing.

"When Dahlia's spirit left Maya's body in the courtroom," Iris continued, "and you saw that girl's face for the first time in however long, I saw nothing but love written all over you. It even broke my heart a little. You looked so relieved, so desperately happy she was alive. At that moment, I thought that even if you still loved me the way I loved you, I could never truly have you to myself with her around. She's clearly stolen your heart."

Phoenix was completely speechless. Iris lowered her voice.

"I love you, Phoenix Wright," she whispered so softly that he leaned forward to linger on every word. "None of this has been easy for me to say. But I know if I really loved you I'd let you go, because I don't believe that I'm what's best for you." She put her hand against the glass and Phoenix, his heart broken, placed his hand opposite.

"Did you ever consider, maybe Maya is what's best for you?"


	2. A Hug

The bus ride back to the office was pretty much the suckiest commute ever. Phoenix slouched in his chair and pressed his forehead against the glass, watching the city pass by while he glumly replayed his conversation with Iris over and over again.

So she rejected him. It was almost worse than breaking up with her back in college. Almost.

Ah who was he kidding, both totally, completely sucked.

He exhaled roughly, fogging up the window by his face. _Stupid._ He was an idiot back in college for even falling in love with such a beautiful, sweet, kind, freaking...sexy woman...

Phoenix threw open the door of Wright and Co. nonchalantly, shrugging off his jacket and tossing it on the coat rack. "I'm back," he called out in a monotone voice. No reply. As he walked down the hall he heard the speakers of his laptop blaring behind the office door. He rolled his eyes. Dear god. Whenever he stepped out, the damn girl never used her headphones.

He knocked a couple times before opening the door. "MAYA."

Maya Fey, who was sprawled on the hardwood floor and was unnecessarily close to the laptop screen, jumped at the sound of his voice. Wide eyed, she quickly turned down the volume and shot him a sheepish grin. "Uhhh…hey," she greeted.

"You're going to blow out the speakers on that thing one of these days," he sighed, stepping around her to make his way to the desk. Maya sat up, stretching dramatically, vocalizing as she reached her arms up high over her head.

"Yeah, well! You could use a new laptop anyway!"

"The one we have is perfectly fine!"

"Yeah, uh-huh, except it's only ELEVEN INCHES WIDE, NICK!"

He gave her a look and shook his head in disbelief as he tossed his briefcase onto the desk. "Wow."

"Eleven."

Phoenix dumped himself into his office chair. "…Well. Whatever. And hey, you know you can sit at the desk to watch your dang Netflix."

Maya scooped up the laptop off the floor, shutting it closed, smiling cheerfully. "I like the floor."

"Oh yeah I forgot, you spirit mediums like being uncomfortable," he teased.

Maya laughed and shrugged her shoulders. He figured if she could meditate under the pounding of a freezing cold waterfall, a hardwood floor wasn't a big deal. Maya paced around meaninglessly for a second or two, pursing her lips. "Sooo…" she began, coming over to the other side of his desk, plopping down in what was usually the client's chair.

He raised his eyes to meet hers, deadpan. "Sooo."

Slowly, a sly smile materialized on her face and Phoenix's stomach dropped. Ugh. He knew what was coming. He waited for her to ask him but she didn't continue, just smiled at him knowingly.

"WHAT," he finally prompted.

"Didja' convince Iris to quit being a nun?" she demanded wildly. Phoenix slapped his hand to his forehead.

"Well did you-?!" she pressed.

"NO."

She sprung up from her chair, leaning over the edge of the desk. Phoenix had to wonder why she even bothered sitting down in the first place. This badgering from Maya was half of the reason why his commute back to the office was so terrible. He knew this was coming.

"Nick, you know, it's really sad to watch you live like this. You need to grow a pair and learn how to ask a woman out again!"

Phoenix dropped his hand from his forehead and looked at her helplessly. Her expression was pleasant. …Why was she like this.

"Maya."

"What. Nick. Look! You're getting _old_ you know, you gotta strike while the iron's hot."

"I striked!"

"Yeeeah, UH-HUH, right..." she drawled mischievously. Phoenix huffed.

"Today I tried to tell Iris that I still liked her."

Maya continued to grin obnoxiously until processing what Phoenix had said.

"Tried?" she repeated. "Oh…So I'm guessing it didn't go well?"

Phoenix blinked a couple times before swiveling his chair around so he didn't have to face her. Maya collapsed upon the desk with a groan.

"Ohhh Nick, I'm _sorry!_ I didn't know… It's obvious you still really liked her, you visited her at the detention center all the time. Hey…" She tried to swivel his chair back around. He planted his feet firmly on the floor.

"Hey, come on Nick…" she coaxed, struggling with the chair a little longer. With a sigh, she resorted to squeezing herself between the chair and the desk, forcing herself in front of him. She frowned when she saw that he had the classic sad-puppy-dog-in-the-rain look on his face. With a gentler tone, she tried to console him.

"Nick, why did she reject you?" Maya asked earnestly. Phoenix lifted his head and frowned, surprised by her question.

"I can't see why she would," she insisted. "I mean sure she's really pretty and nice and stuff, but it's not like she's too good for you. And…well, _yeah_, there's the fact she _is _a nun…"

Maya placed her hands on each of Phoenix's broad shoulders. "But if she wasn't a nun, I bet she'd jump at the chance to be with you again."

Phoenix gave a half-hearted smile, looking over the face of his assistant as she gazed at him encouragingly. The irony of her comforting words was almost too much for him too handle: there was no way in hell he was going to divulge _any _of his conversation with Iris, however. "So you're saying that if Iris wasn't sworn to a life of chastity, I'd have a shot with her."

Maya rolled her eyes dramatically. "Good gravy Nick, it's not like you haven't dated the woman once before." Phoenix laughed, placing his own hands on Maya's much smaller shoulders. Their arms stretched out like two bridges connecting each other.

"Even if she wasn't a nun. There were different reasons why she rejected me."

Maya's smile deflated a little. "Oh…Nick, I'm sorry."

They took a moment. Softly nudging her chin with his knuckles, Phoenix let Maya's hands slide off his shoulders as he rose from his chair. On his feet, there was little to no space between them. She gazed up on him, concern still lingering in her eyes.

"Well, it's like you said, it's not like I haven't dated her once before," Phoenix said, feigning a happier expression. "And once more…I'll get over her."

Phoenix moved to take a step back but not before Maya swiftly wrapped her arms around his torso; the air escaped his lungs as she suddenly tightened into a painfully uncomfortable hug.

"Aww we gotta go spend the evening moping together, ya heartbroken, sad little man!" she exclaimed cheerily.

"Maya..geeze…!" he gasped.

"You know what always makes me feel better when I'm sad~"

"Well yeah, I do, but I'm not you—"

"I'LL treat you to burgers this time!"

_I'm the one who gives you your paycheck_, he thought glumly. He sucked in a huge gust of air as she abruptly released him and began grabbing her belongings. He was barely able to grab his jacket in time as she dragged him out the door.

"Hey, you're not using MY problems as an excuse to eat out, are you?!" he demanded, unable to keep a smile off his face as she puffed her cheeks out angrily.

"Give me the benefit of the doubt for once, ya meanie!"


	3. A Sleepless Night

Dinner with Maya that night genuinely did lift Phoenix's spirits. They usually ate lunch and dinner together, at least during the past year when Maya had spent her whole time at Wright and Co. instead of Kurain. But tonight, Maya was clearly working extra hard to make Phoenix smile. She hassled him into buying himself a beer, "Because every man has the right to drink away the memories of a woman when his heart's just been broken." Although he couldn't really enjoy his drink because the she kept telling him he wasn't allowed to make a habit of it. For her sake, Phoenix ordered no more after the first and settled for a glass of grape juice instead.

Maya sure did dote on him... He wanted to tell her that he was okay, he didn't need her to do this... But he quickly decided against objecting because her company distracted him from the pain of his (re)broken heart. Despite telling Maya basically everything, on this occasion he didn't tell her a single thing from his conversation with Iris. It was obvious Maya wanted to know, but she never asked. Usually she nagged him to tell her everything about anything (she was nosy like that) but she probably figured this particular instance would be painful to relive. Sometimes she had weird moments of maturity like that. And so instead of talking about Iris's rejection anymore, she was set on making him smile: which she did, just like she did every day.

They dined and talked and laughed at the burger joint for a good couple hours before leaving and parting ways to go to their own apartments. Maya lived so close to the office that Phoenix was able to watch her safely cross the street and make it inside before he made the two block walk to his place.

Phoenix tossed and turned that night. Eating with Maya had put him in such a good mood, but now that he had time to reflect on the day, he couldn't sleep. Everything Iris said to him today..._ Did she really mean all that? _he thought. He squeezed his eyes shut, tightly.

_The scary part is that she knew what she was talking about. _

Phoenix rolled to his side and stared at the analog clock.

_Ugh. I have to get up in like five hours._

His eyes traveled to the softly glowing Magatama that sat on his bed stand. Was Maya ever going to ask for it back?

…Maya. Geeze. Before Phoenix left the detention center in defeat, Iris told him he should at least consider what it would be like to date her, to just think about it…_fantasize_, essentially. The worst part of her request was that in reality…he had already considered the possibility long before Iris suggested it.

_Well..! Of course I have! _he thought to himself, growing hot beneath his bed sheets. _It's completely natural. I'm a man, but not a pervert!_ Seeing Maya in a romantic way had crossed his mind before, but he never lingered on the idea. He'd never dare.

_But really, what would it be like if I were to go out with Maya. It would be damn inappropriate, that's what. Wouldn't it? Obviously Iris didn't think so. Damn. Maya though… Well… She'd probably be high maintenance—what—ugh she's already high maintenance. I wouldn't really have to sacrifice any more than I already do._

_ What would people say? Iris was right, people always mistake us for being an item._

_ Maya is pretty dang cute though. _

Phoenix thought about the time she was waitressing at Très Bien. _Didn't I tell her she should be a waitress full time after I saw that outfit? Wow, that was forward of me. But come on, that uniform. Maya is beautiful. I see her sister in her more every day. She's nineteen, I mean, it _is_ completely legal—_

Phoenix stared wide-eyed at his ceiling.

_WHAT AM I SAYING. This is Maya! The girl who's followed me like a puppy dog to…murder scenes! And court! The same Maya that freaking uses up my Netflix subscription to watch Steel Samurai!_

The same Maya who nearly died on more than one occasion since meeting him.

That funny, precious girl. She was the only actual friend he had who he could see every day and be with so comfortably. He was so grateful to have her companionship. If he were to be completely honest with himself, the reason dating her frightened him wasn't because she was his employee, or because she was his junior in so many years. Maya really did mean the world to him. She was his best friend. A romantic relationship could so easily ruin that. He didn't want to lose her: he'd almost lost her too many times already.

Phoenix rolled onto his side stared at the Magatama.

The fact was…yes. He loved Maya Fey.

But not the way he loved Iris.

Wasn't that right?


	4. A Call, an Answer

It had been a few days since his fall out with Iris and Phoenix was driving himself insane. Being with Maya had become, well…awkward. But only for him, of course. Never before had he been so _aware_ of the girl.

Once as he was pouring himself a cup of coffee (which he needed desperately: he was getting no sleep lately) he watched Maya filing away some papers from the corner of his eye. Her short stature required her to stand on her tip toes; she hummed the Steel Samurai theme as she thumbed through the top drawer. Observing her, Phoenix had noted before that his assistant did have a pair of nice legs. Watching her now, they seemed even more womanly than they did two or three years ago. They looked so smooth too, but that was because she obviously always kept them shaved since she wore that acolyte uniform everyday…

Phoenix cursed as hot coffee started overflowing out of the cup and onto his hand. He nearly dropped the mug when the drink scalded his skin, sloshing it on top of his shoes. Maya looked up in surprise and couldn't help but laugh when she saw the mess he made. The coffee felt just about as hot as his face.

"N-Nick!" she gasped, grinning ear to ear. "Here, I'll get a towel."

Besides that incident, Phoenix made about a dozen other fatal mistakes that only made him more and more embarrassed to be with Maya. She caught him staring at her on more than one occasion, she snapped him out of countless daydreams, and he jumbled up his sentences twice as often when talking to her. Maya noticed, of course, and she gave him a hard time.

"What's wrong with you lately?" she asked him, giggling after he realized he had put his shirt on inside out. "I know you're nursing a broken heart, but—"

"It's nothing," he insisted, cutting her off wearily. _J__ust distracted because Iris thinks we should be dating. Can't sleep. Can't function, _he thought as he angrily began unbuttoning his dress shirt, forgetting to leave the room to change. Maya blushed and began to leave on his behalf.

"Guess you're just showing your age," she teased, closing the door behind her.

Phoenix's face felt hot as he stared at the closed door that separated them.

That's it. He was calling Iris.

* * *

"Feenie!" Iris cried in surprise when Phoenix called her the next morning. Her voice still made his heart beat fast, especially when she called him by that silly nickname. "How are you?" she asked.

"Good. How long of a conversation are you allowed?"

"Only fifteen minutes."

"Dang…okay. Um." He had so much he wanted to say before but his mind had gone completely blank.

"How are things with Maya?" she prompted.

_Yes! That was it_. "I need advice!" he exclaimed. "I don't think I like Maya like that…!"

Iris paused.

"Well you called me for a reason, didn't you? It couldn't have just been to tell me that."

"I want you to tell me why you think I like her," he requested.

Phoenix chose to withhold how very distracted his legal assistant had been making him lately because it was meaningless. Just because being around Maya had a new dynamic now, he loved Iris. That was fact: especially considering how he felt now, imagining her beautiful porcelain face on the other line. He paced his office floor nervously.

"I already told you why I think you like her the last time you were here," Iris said.

"But things are different now, I—"

Phoenix abruptly clamped his jaw shut, flushing. He was _not _about to embellish the details of his recent behavior at the office. Iris encouraged him to continue and Phoenix scrambled to try and express what he wanted to say but fear seized him.

"I…I love _you_ Iris!" Phoenix blurted out suddenly. "How could I suddenly stop feeling like that for you? H-how can I love _Maya _when the only woman I want to be with is—"

Phoenix faltered. "—is…"

What was he saying? Declaring his love for Iris again was not what he had planned on doing when he called her. Slightly humiliated, Phoenix sighed and did not continue his rambling.

"Why did you call me, Feenie," Iris asked patiently.

Her voice was calming. Phoenix, as if exhausted, collapsed into the upholstered client chair. He exhaled deeply.

"I guess I want you to tell me…_Do _I like Maya like that?"

"Sweetie, I couldn't answer that. I'm not you."

…_I'm an idiot. Phoenix Wright is the biggest idiot to roam the great and glorious earth. _

"Feenie," Iris coaxed. "If you had to call me to ask that, you're obviously confused."

"Y-yeah! I am!" he finally admitted. "Iris. Ever since you—you poisoned my mind with the idea of being with her, I've been a mess at the office!" he confessed sheepishly. "I stare at her now. Why do I stare at her." He dropped his forehead into his hand in frustration. "I notice _everything_."

"That should tell you a lot, shouldn't it?"

"I thought so too at first! But the way I feel around her is so different from what I feel around you."

"I know."

"I mean…I love her," he mumbled. "B-but like a sister, you know?"

"Mmm."

"Why, do you not agree?"

"No, I don't agree."

For a woman usually timid and sugary, she was certainly blunt with him when it came to Maya.

"Fine," Phoenix grumbled, "then what would people think? If we started dating. What would they say?"

"Why don't you try asking them?"

"Who."

"I don't know, whoever's opinion you value. If you're worried about your self-image you should ask around and see if it would even be affected."

"I can't just ask people what they'd think."

"Suit yourself," she said sweetly.

Phoenix tiredly ran his hand back through his spiky hair. So far, this phone call hadn't seemed very helpful.

"One more thing."

"Alright."

"I'm scared it could ruin our friendship."

"Ah."

Iris said nothing, calculating her response. "Personally…" she said at last, "I think life's too short for fears like that. It's true that romance has destroyed friendships…Do you think that your friendship with Maya is strong enough to withstand a possible breakup? You have to decide that yourself."

Phoenix closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

"The thing is, I don't think Maya has ever thought of me that way."

"I'll bet you she believes that you've never thought of her that way as well. Anyway Feenie, I wish I could give you better advice, but you should listen to your heart! Not me."

"But Iris, you think I'm in love with her. How can you be so sure of something that I'm not?"

"I think you're more sure than you realize, Phoenix," Dahlia said gently.

After that phone call, Phoenix was about ready to explode, No answers. He wanted answers! Not ambiguity. He was a lawyer: he would only be content until he discovered the truth for himself. Therefore, what _could _he answer? Him and Maya… Him and _Maya!_ The possibility was still too outrageous to wrap his head around.

"What would people think," he whispered again under his breath. He stopped. He glanced back at the phone. As the gears in his head started turning Phoenix felt his stomach form in knots and his hands started to sweat. With a quiet resolve, Phoenix picked up the phone once more and dialed rapidly before he changed his mind. Waiting only one ring, a man with a curt voice picked up.

"Edgeworth."

"Uhh, h-hey! This is Phoenix Wright."

"Hello Wright." Pause. "What is it."

Phoenix twirled the phone cord around his finger. "Err you know, just wanting to…chat with an old friend…" Phoenix could picture Edgeworth's expression on the other side of the line and winced. This was probably a poor idea. "So how's the, um, prosecuting going?"

Phoenix found himself listening to white noise for so long that he thought Edgeworth had hung up until he heard him say "…Are you serious?"

Phoenix clenched his jaw. Who was he kidding. Small talk with Edgeworth? The man had an agenda. _But what the hell. I've already made a fool of myself, might as well give all or nothing.  
_

"I am now dating Maya Fey," Phoenix lied, grimacing.

Edgeworth seemed to be temporarily speechless. Phoenix, mortified by his fib, was just about to retract what he said when Edgeworth spoke up again.

"Huh. How about that. Congratulations, I'm happy for the two of you."

"-huh? Really?"

"Yes of course," Edgeworth replied, surprised but earnest. "After all, it's been a long time coming, hasn't it?"

Phoenix sat upright and his jaw slackened.

"Take care of her, won't you? Like you always have. Treat her well, she's a good girl."

"Y-yeah definitely!" he replied, fumbling with the phone. "I will…! Thanks!"

"Is that all then?"

"Um…yeah! Yeah, sorry, I just wanted feedback from someone."

"In that case," Edgeworth chuckled from the other line. "Anytime."

Edgeworth hung up and Phoenix slowly returned his phone to his pocket. His heart was pounding hard in his chest and a goofy smile was plastered to his face in amazement.

"A long time coming, huh?" he repeated to himself wondrously. Phoenix pondered the meaning of this as he rose from his seat, suddenly filled with desire to see his legal assistant. Right now.


End file.
